Rtas Entoro
'Rtas Entoro '(ルタス・エントロ, Rutasu Entoro) is a Celestial living in Draikar Village, and the youngest member of the High Council, the village's ruling trio. Before this, she fought in the Republic of Vrane civil war. She currently holds the title of Lade Karezak (Lady Grace), and is in charge of foreign affairs. As such, she actually ends up spending a lot of time away from the village. Appearance Rtas is a rather tall, muscular young woman, with light, greyish purple skin. Like the rest of her clan, Rtas is considered as one of the unique Celestials due to her having mermaid-like fin ears, which are a result of inter-species breeding (sex with another species) at some point in her ancestry, something Celestials are capable of using to gain traits from other animals. Another trait gained from this are her squid tentacles, which a few of are mixed in with her cyan hair. Rtas often uses these tentacles instead of her hands, finding it easier, as they are supposedly rather strong. She has purple eyes with oblong pupils, and noticeably sharp teeth, which make biting through many things easy. She wears a kimono-esque robe like the rest of the High Council members, with hers being maroon red and sunrise orange. She also most of the time wears sandals, and unlike the other Council members, she does not wear a golden headpiece, instead opting for a unique golden necklace embedded with jewels, the first of it's kind. Personality Despite being a member of the High Council, Rtas is actually incredibly young, considering Celestials can live for hundreds of years. As such, while she tries her best to act serious and somewhat professional, she is actually rather childish, and could be described as a teenager. Spending most of her time dealing with arrangements and affairs with other villages and cities, what little free time Rtas has she usually spends wandering the surrounding hills and forests of the village, enjoying the time alone and away from her responsibilities. If she's doing something else in her spare time, it's usually wandering the village, speaking to the villagers. While she's rather playful with others when she's off work, most are hesitant to return the kind gesture, due to her high position in the village. As such, she doesn't know many people well. Rtas' age has also led to problems such as a lot of pressure being put on her, as many in the village see her youth as meaning she is more fit to carry out multiple tasks, unlike the older members of the High Council. This leads to her often being stressed out, and as such when she is working she is described as being hot-headed, due to easily lashing out at the smallest mistakes people may make around her, in contrast to her laid back, childish persona when off work. Something else Rtas has been known to struggle with is alcoholism, something the Council and village elders try to hide, as it is seen as unprofessional, and something a High Council member should be able to handle. This is due to her having fought in most of the civil war that took place in the Republic of Vrane, which seemed to have taken a toll on her mentally, due to all the death she experienced. Something Rtas also wants, but would never admit, is to actually leave Draikar Village later in life. While she believes in the village's religion and follows the principles set by the previous leaders, with how much has happened to her in such a short amount of time, she finds herself feeling tired constantly, and so hopes to one day be able to just leave and settle down somewhere, leaving all of her responsibilities behind. Background In Draikar Village, they share most of the laws with the rest of the outside world. However, one that doesn't exactly apply in the village is the matter of incest. While it is frowned upon heavily, with it practically being illegal due to how shunned people who act it out are, there are some clans in Draikar Village, specifically clans with 'special' Celestials, that see it as tradition, so that they can keep their unique traits. Clans like this are not shunned for incest, as they have been practising it for so long that they're seen as strange for NOT doing it. One such clan is the Entoro clan, whose members have traits related to squids. Rtas' parents were brother and sister, similarly to how Rtas herself was once married to her older brother. While originally she thought of this as normal, as does everyone in her clan, she became opposed to the idea as she became older, distancing herself from her brother, while he only tried getting closer to her. Sometime after the civil war in the Republic of Vrane, Rtas suffered heavily in terms of her mental state, and as such used this to her advantage. Some weeks after returning to the village, Rtas slept with someone in the village from outside of her clan, which is believed to have been a traveller who left shortly after. She did this then so that when people found out, people would believe she did so because she was so stressed and anxious all the time, not because she didn't believe in her clan's ideals, and would still have reason from splitting ways from her brother. While this worked, and she still gets on well with her family, some in her clan still disapproved of what she did, and so her relationship with her clan and family is strained, at best. Not much else is known about Rtas' past, neither personal information or otherwise.